


No Way to Win

by libbertyjibbit



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bitterness, Introspection, Loneliness, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas, implied Evan Lukas/Peter Lukas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbertyjibbit/pseuds/libbertyjibbit
Summary: Evan hates Martin Blackwood.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Evan Lukas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	No Way to Win

Evan hates Martin Blackwood. 

Everything about him makes Evan sick. The way he looks, tired and haggard and lost. The way he sounds, lifeless and drained. The way he feels, cold and distant. 

Most of all, he hates how good at this he is. Four months with Peter and he's the perfect little acolyte, blending in with the rest of the lonely fog that constantly rolls around Moorland House. Evan has passed rooms with him in them, he knows, and been unaware. 

He's taken to it so well that Peter's handed over some of his duties. 

Now more often than not it's not Peter who waits in his room for his nightly ablutions, but  
_Martin_. Martin who takes the way that Peter always tried to and never could. Despite his affinity for the Lonely, Peter always liked making things a little too personal, at least when it came to Evan. Touches would linger a little too long, and whenever they were in the same room Evan could feel his gaze on him, heavy, sliding like fingers over his skin.

Now it's Martin his eyes follow. 

Martin isn't like Peter. He touches Evan like he could be anybody, takes him apart and makes him beg and leaves him cold and alone, sweat and come drying on his body, heart still racing. But even knowing that it doesn't matter Evan finds himself straining into each touch, gasping into Martin's mouth, driving his tongue in. Putting his hands on all the places that he can see purpling on his skin, marks of Peter's unwitting devotion. 

He doesn’t know if it’s Martin or Peter who insists that he go to him first, but he has his suspicions. He used to think that it was because Peter wanted Evan to know what he was giving Martin, trying to toy with him by reminding him of what he no longer has. That he wanted Evan to find Peter on Martin’s skin and ache. But now he thinks that it’s the opposite. That it’s _Evan_ Peter can’t bear, that he wants to be pretend that Martin is his alone, in spite of all the evidence to the contrary. Despite the fact that it goes against everything Peter believes in, everything he is. For the first time Peter's own weapons are being turned against him, and Evan wonders if it hurts. He hopes it does. 

He doesn’t want to be the only one hurting because of Martin Blackwood. 

They both want to own him, Evan thinks. For love or hate, they want to shake the placid look off of Martin's face, rip apart the cold veil in his eyes, drive him wild with longing. Tear through the Loneliness that he's wrapped around himself, cold armour that keeps everyone out. His distance only making them need to be the one to make him care.

They want to own him, but it is they who are owned. And they will spend their lives chasing the taste of each other and making desperate attempts to leave something of themselves behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed, please consider letting me know. :)


End file.
